User talk:Cpt. Riley
Hello, this is my Talk Page. Feel free to say anything. Any questions please ask me! Thanks! Oorah Captain Hey Cpt. Riley see on the Field, oorah? Cash Out - July 5 Thank you for contributions Captain Riley, I thank you for your numerous good edits and such. Adminship comes with time, so continue at this pace, and you'll be an admin in no time. There is one thing however, please keep the squad section on your userpage to a minimum, I am trying to make this wikia relatively free of mainspace edits that have to do with squads, though your userpage is a perfect example of what is aloud. Troyl - July 6 Thanks Thanks, I realized that is a practical way to make a user page here. I hope you don't mind if i copy it somewhat like yours. Kidcorp - July 6 Are You Home? Hey Captian Riley are you on wiki get me back are you really getting a new Nerf gun? Cash Out - July 6 Modding Hey Cpt. Riley I haven't modded any gun's since the one we did yesterday. If I get out of Trouble I can come over and help you modd your Recon Cash Out - July 7 Hey Captian Riley are you on the wiki? Cash Out - July 7 Copy that just got done eating. Cash Out - July 7 Hey I've been editing some of the gun pages. Cash Out - July 7 I see you got some more reveiws on since last time I was here P.S. you mispelled every.Cash Out 18:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of pages. Greetings Captain Riley! Please try not to create pages about squads, improvement of the wiki, etc. Rememeber "All articles that have nothing to do with Nerf Products are to have a deletion template added to them" "Please think before you post, to avoid articles that need to be deleted. Small, useless articles will be deleted." Hey Cpt. Riley we gotta make a Buzz Saw page it say The wiki don't got one see we can modd are guns today if you want.Cash Out 13:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) hey captain riley are you an admin yet also give me a call I bought a whole bunch of new accument. by the way were you been Cash Out 14:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Gun Reviews. Hello. Im sorry about that. I just have all of these guns, and i noticed that some of these reviews were a bit off. Now im willing to make a proposal, that it says: Created by Colonel Cash, Revised By Thomasz33. How about that? Because, if i do say so myself, i made the reviews a bit better. Alright, i will be sure to change them! Thanks! Oh btw, is Troyl coming back? Hmmm, Hopefully he will come back soon! Hes the only one that can make me a admin. Oh, and sorry for topping your edit score! I don't know whither to be scared, oh to say... Your On!! :D I do believe its a tie ;) -Thomasz33 05:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oky Doky All done, there all changed. -Umm, could you send that message again? I did not get it. Never mind, i got it. -Thomasz33 23:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Reactor Ok, im on it! :) -Thomasz33 23:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Slight Vandalism I noticed that you have added pages of already made pages. This is alright, seeing that the names are better, but whenever you delete whole pages, please put a link to the new page. I have done the liberty of doing this for you, but please remember to do this in the future. Thank you for agreeing :) Thomasz33 00:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Excellent work, you are now an administrator. Use your powers wisely, and keep making good edits! Troyl 23:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :D Congradu-freakin-lations! Have fun modding! :D OH! And also, make sure you go on the main page, and write down there, that you r the new admin! (And maybe a little jealous, but thanks for recommending me :D Haha, your pretty awesome yourself! Hopefully Troyl comes online soon :D Ya your probally right, all our timezones are different though :P Thomasz33 05:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC)